


you were all i needed.

by yokohbadboy (orphan_account)



Series: gone. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yokohbadboy
Summary: run. run away. and run far. till your knees buckle. and your hearts break.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: gone. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945642
Kudos: 11





	you were all i needed.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm aware that this is a shitty fic. we all gotta have some bad fics here and there :)

"we need to leave. now. i've already packed up our bags." tsukishima said, in a stern tone.

"i'm not leaving." kuroo sighed, "i'm tired of running, kei. plus, it's for the greater good-"

"bullshit. what is the 'greater good' gonna get from you dying?" the taller blonde male was irritated. not at the man in front of him. but at this world, this society.

long story short, the government created a chip, the cic, or the cerebral integration chip. it is inserted into the human brain to provide them with all the knowledge that that person would ever need in their lifetime. they were made to 'create better and higher quality members of society'. now it all seems like unicorns and rainbows, but it's been found out that 65% of these cics would self-destruct upon prolonged use. meaning, any time during their life, they could possibly be killed by the cic. this became a required procedure for newborn children, but there were a good amount of children who's mothers did not consent to the treatment; them being killed off, while someone runs off with the newborn. all the deaths caused by the faulty cic, the mothers of the newborns, were covered up by the government to prevent the public from finding out. and now, the government is targeting those children who did not have the procedure, or what people call nowadays, nons (for non-integrated).

saying that the government is 'targeting them' seems too nice though,

**the government is trying to murder them,**

is what's correct.

"hey, it was gonna happen sooner or later." the dark haired male caressed the other's cheek, "you shouldn't stay here, kei. they might get you too."

he took a deep breath, "run."

"they wouldn't risk killing an integrated over a non," tsukishima said, as he laid his hand on top of the one touching his face.

kuroo chuckled, "your chip's malfunctioned, what are you talking about? you and i are practically the same." 

"they don't know that though," tsukishima pulled kuroo's hand away from his face and pushed his glasses up. 

"come on, they'll be here soon. get away from here, please." kuroo kissed tsukishima's hand, urging him to leave quickly.

the look in tsukishima's eyes softened, before he leaned in and kissed kuroo. "you're coming."

tsukishima quickly grabbed the other's hand and the backpacks that he had prepared, handing one to kuroo, before heading towards the back door. he quickly opened it and started running, kuroo following behind.

"you're so persistent," kuroo grinned.

"you're such a pain in the ass, tetsurou," tsukishima rolled his eyes.

it was a foggy afternoon, crisp and cool air whipped around the two as they ran steadily. tranquil, the only sounds being their ragged breathing; and the rough pounding of their hearts.

until suddenly, a gruff voice yelled out, "surrender or we will shoot!" from behind.

tsukishima took a quick glance back.

_the police, huh?_

"hey, this was your idea. don't go second-guessing your plans on me," kuroo said, looking at him.

"tch. i'm not second-guessing anything." tsukishima turns his head back forward.

kuroo grabbed tsukishima's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"what are you doing-"

"can't i hold my boyfriend's hand?" kuroo said, with a pout.

"wha-" the other was taken aback, just for a second, "..fine."

shots were fired, causing the two to flinch.

"shit." the blonde didn't know what to do, the loud sounds of the guns masked his ability to think. his eyes darted around, looking for somewhere to go.

"there." they were heading towards an empty park, surrounded by forest.

as they were running, kuroo's hand slipped out of tsukishima's. maybe it was because of what was going on, but tsukishima didn't notice.

tsukishima got behind a few tall trees, threw his bag on the ground and bent over, trying to catch his breath. "tetsu-"

when he looked up, he saw kuroo covering his abdomen with his hand; a forced smile on his face, hiding the .

"what the hell." tsukishima quickly hurried over to him, as kuroo slumped back against a tree; letting the backpack on his shoulder fall to the ground.

he got on a knee to get a closer look at kuroo, grabbing the hand over his stomach.

he lifted it up. it was covered in his own blood. there's a bullet wound where it laid. he quickly set it back down, trying to apply pressure to the wound. "..how?" tsukishima's voice was distraught.

"i let them."

feelings of confusion quickened his heartrate. "what do you mean, 'you let them'?" 

"it was never gonna work, kei. i was never going to be able to escape this place." the smile on kuroo's face was fading away, and so was his voice.

" **you don't know that!** " tsukishima felt like he was burning from the inside-out. "..we can still-"

"kei." kuroo held onto tsukishima's hand once more.

tears were threatening to spill out of tsukishima's eyes. 

* * *

_"hey. tetsu." tsukishima was looking on his phone at the local news._

_"hm?" the other was putting away the recently washed dishes._

_"there's been more of those 'mystery' deaths. they were probably nons, don't you think?"_

_"probably." kuroo walked behind the couch, in which, where tsukishima was sitting and wrapped his arms around him._

_"hey. tetsu." this time, his voice sounded smaller._

_"yeah?"_

_"don't leave me."_

_kuroo tilted tsukishima's head towards himself, "i won't. promise."_

_kuroo's lips fell upon the other's gently, as he reassured tsukishima that everything would be alright._

_though deep down, his heart stirred with unease._

_he knew it wasn't going to be a happy ending for them._

* * *

" **you promised!** " tsukishima gripped the edge of kuroo's shirt with his free hand.

"you promised. that it wouldn't end like this." he tried to sound firm, he tried. but how could he?

_he was breaking._

"i love you, kei.." kuroo's breathing was shaky, it scared tsukishima. 

"don't say that. don't say that like you're-" hot tears started to run down the blonde's face, even if he didn't want them to.

"-like you're gonna die, you idiot." 

he brushed his tears away, yet they kept coming back. "shit, if only i had remembered to get a first aid's kit.."

"it's okay." the light in kuroo's eyes, was nearly gone. "i'm sorry.. for everything, for being such a burden."

"don't apologize. don't." tsukishima held kuroo's hand tighter.

"i wanted.. just to be with you, kei. that was all i wanted-" kuroo started coughing up red.

"i love you so much.." tears began to well up in kuroo's eyes, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

tsukishima felt kuroo's grip on his hand weaken, as well as his breathing.

"i.." words wouldn't come out, no matter how much he wanted.

"thank you," were kuroo's last words, before his eyes gently closed; his breathing, stopped entirely, and his grip on tsukishima's hand,

**gone.**

"tetsu." tsukishima squeezed the other's hand.

"tetsurou, please," his voice cracking on the second word.

a look of disbelief was plastered on his face, "no. this isn't.."

tsukishima plopped down on the ground with his head down.

he gripped at the soil, his vision blurred with tears,

_"you promised that you wouldn't leave me."_


End file.
